


Death isn't Permanent (But my nightmares are)

by From_Time_Within



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dream is a protective brother, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, This is gonna take a while bois, Violence, and Tommy just wants to stab shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Time_Within/pseuds/From_Time_Within
Summary: Dream didn't know if he and his brothers were the only survivors. He didn't know if the monsters would keep following them. He just wanted to keep his brothers safe, and the city of L'manberg was the best place for them. So why the hell is it taking so long to get there?(I suck at summaries. The first chapter's short but I swear it'll get longer)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Death isn't Permanent (But my nightmares are)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayee, first minecraft fanfic let's gooo
> 
> I hated writing this so fucking much. I wanted to throw my phone when I realized it only had around 530 words in it. There's a lot of unneeded details and stuff thrown it to make it longer cause I can't stand publishing chapters that are less than 1k words.
> 
> I wanted to start this with some sort of nightmare for some reason and I wanted to stick with that idea. Something about it made me like it. I've also had this idea for months now. It was supposed to be my take on HallowJackals Step Brother au, then I got hung up on the idea of Dream and Tubbo being brothers, then found a bunch of works that had these three as brothers, and my brain went crazy.  
> I also haven't written in years.
> 
> Don't expect updates to be continuous. I update whenever I feel like it, but hopefully, I'll be consistent.
> 
> Please don't send this to CC's. I don't care if they find this, I just don't want anyone donating about it.

Deep within the heart of a vast desert, a small village was lit up like a torch in the night, consumed by a raging fire that engulfed the settlement. The roar of the flames was loud, but the gut-wrenching screams were louder. Another village had fallen victim to the pillager raids.

As the inferno grew and licked at the night sky, drowning the stars in a cloud of thick smoke, a volley of arrows broke through the burning red wall, impaling themselves into the unsuspecting villagers that were unlucky to have been in the path of the projectiles.

Mothers and children cried out for one another, families boarded up their homes, praying the blaze wouldn't reach them. Others ran, trying to escape the attack, only to either fall prey to the weapons flying above, or to the grey-skinned monsters that were raiding the village.

A young boy ran through the streets, weaving around crumbling homes and mauled bodies. The smoke filled his lungs, burning them as he tries to bring in more oxygen. His eyes stung as the smallest of flames licked at his feet, forcing tears out that he didn't bother whipping away. His legs are sore and tired, but he can't stop, he had to find his family.

He was with his brothers moments ago, and then everything went to shit before his very eyes. He prayed they were okay and were waiting for him, but the sinking feeling in his gut told him otherwise. He feared that one of the dead bodies laying on the sandstone road would be one of his brothers, but that was never the case, or at least he thought it wasn't. The faces were mangled beyond recognition, he didn't know who they were anymore.

A nearby house collapsed, the shock and adrenaline sending his body into a frenzy of flailing limbs, and he found himself on his hands and knees, wildly glancing around at the destruction around him.

He began to cry. The tears clung to his cheeks as he watched his home burn. He was alone. Everyone around him was dead, and he was sure the monsters would finish him off once they found him.

_"Tubbo-"_

He wanted to scream, scream his older brother's name, beg for the youngest to come back and save him. He wanted his mother there to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

_"-bo wake up."_

The monsters started to file into the street, grunting and shouting in their strange language. He hopped was all a nightmare, that everything he was seeing was just a dream. He wanted to wake up. They began to step towards him, angry eyes wide and hungry for blood - his blood. He curled in on himself as if doing so would make the monster go away.

_"Wake up-"_

All he wanted was to go home.

"Tubbo, wake up!"

And just like that, it all disappeared. Pulled back to reality, Tubbo took deep, trembling breaths to calm his racing heart. His cheeks felt wet from tears, and his chest tight, like someone had put an anvil on it.

As he began to take in his surroundings, he realized he was no longer in the burning village. He was in a house, in a bedroom. He was sitting in a bed with the sheets thrown off him, his bed stuffie somewhere on the floor. The darkness outside his window told him it was way past midnight, the sun not yet to rise for another few hours.

His brothers sat on the edges of his bed, seated as close to him as possible, with worried looks etched on their faces.

"You okay, bud?" His older brother asked. Tubbo quickly shook his head no, pulling his knees to his chest as he felt the tears beginning to fall once more.

"Do you want a hug? Or what about Bee? He always makes you feel better! Ya can't be a big man if you're sad and shit!" The younger spoke up, only to receive a sharp smack upside the head, the action making Tubbo smile some. He nodded his head anyway.

His younger sibling moved to grab Bee from the floor, and after he had handed it to him (he had opted to just throw it but the oldest was having none of that), he pulled Tubbo into a hug, soon followed by the older of the three, whose body practically engulfed the two.

His brothers were safe. They were here, they were alive. They weren't dead, they hadn't left him to fend for himself against the horrors of his dreams. He knew they would never do that to him.

Unfortunately, this would not be the last night terror for little Tubbo or either of his siblings. In their dreams, their deaths were never permanent, waking up to find the others alive and well. But their nightmares will always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this monstrosity. Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> I'll be doing little updates and stuff on my Twitter, https://twitter.com/FromTimeWithin?s=09  
> I'll also be streaming stuff about this on twitch probably too. Not sure yet.


End file.
